


Ready But Not Willing

by luciusmistress



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grudgingly, Severus attends Lucius' wedding. With unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready But Not Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for k8matty at hp_emofest on LJ. A huge thank you to my wonderful, lightning fast beta, autumn_veela! All remaining errors are mine. The title is from _I Want It All_ by Depeche Mode, a song that always makes me think of these two.

Severus turned the small, tasteful black card around and around in his hands. The ornate silver letters were beginning to lose their shine and the edges of the card were getting a little worn. It was starting to look like it had been written on, rammed into an envelope and owled away by rather irritated people a few times. Which it had.

On one side, silver letters spelled a cordial invite to the Happening of the season: the Malfoy and Black wedding. There were many half-bloods, Severus knew, that would have given an arm and a leg to get one of those. He was not one of them.

He turned the card around and read the messages on the back again. They had started out as polite...

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Mss. Black,   
I must regretfully decline your gracious invite. My studies do not permit any time for amusements this close to the NEWTs. I wish you all the best,   
Severus Snape_

_Severus,   
There is no need for such formality. Besides, you could pass your NEWTs with your arms tied around your back, so there is no reason for you not to come. I will be very offended if you don't. Yours,   
Lucius_

...and then progressed through angry to downright rude.

_Lucius,   
I'm not coming and that is final.   
Severus_

_Sev,   
You are coming. I am not taking no for an answer.   
L._

_How many times do I have to tell you? The answer is no. S._

_Severus, you will be here, even if I have to Stun you and drag you to the Manor. L._

The last line was written over the rest of the scribbles in large, angry green letters. Severus couldn't understand why his attendance was that important to Lucius. He was getting married, for Merlin's sake! Why did he want Severus there pretending that didn't hurt? Pretending that he hadn't misread Lucius all these years, thinking there was something more than friendship there.

Severus closed his eyes as tightly as he could, forcing back tears that threatened to spill all over the invitation. He knew he hadn't misread Lucius. The bastard had been leading him on. All those supposedly accidental touches, covert glances... Lucius had even sponsored him into the Dark Lord's elite, for Salazar's sake!

Almost seven years worth of memories ran through his head. Almost seven years of hoping, dreaming, fantasizing about long, blond hair tangled in his fingers, soft lips pressing onto his, of Lucius' normally so cold grey eyes warming with lust, or possibly even love. And now it was over. Now it was final. Lucius didn't want him and never had. All Lucius wanted was Narcissa bloody Black with her bloody wonderful family connections and stupid blond hair and blue eyes.

Despite Severus' best efforts, a few stray tears fell onto the card. He sneered at it, angry at himself for being such a pathetic idiot. Now he would have to go to the blasted thing. He'd be damned if he sent the invite back with tear-stains on it. He would never give Lucius the satisfaction.

The arrogant git had just been playing with him for all these years. Right from his first day at Hogwarts, when Lucius had defended him and his inferior blood in front of all his new house-mates. All through those years when correspondence with Lucius was the only thing that kept him sane amongst evil Gryffindors and stupid Mudbloods who lured him in with their green eyes and in the end chose his worst enemy. Up until the night of his initiation to the Death Eater's ranks. Before the ceremony, Lucius had pulled him away from the others and kissed him until he saw stars. He had probably laughed at Severus' silly crush all that time. Maybe even with Narcissa. That thought was just too much. In a fit of temper he tore up the bloody pompous invitation and set fire to it for good measure.

After extinguishing the resultant fire and repairing his still smouldering bed-curtains, Severus sank back down onto his bed and tried to calm down and think. If he was really going to the stupid wedding, he needed to make some purchases. New dress robes, for a start. There was no way he was going to show up at such a high-class event in his old, worn, too-short-by-three-inches robes. And then there was the present to consider. Lucius was well-bred enough to accept even a pile of dirt quite graciously, but without a tasteful, completely useless and, above all, ridiculously expensive trinket like the ones all high and mighty Pureblood families were going to gift the newlyweds with, Severus would only embarrass himself. Had Lucius any idea how much it would cost for Severus to show up just so he could shove his oh so proper marriage in his face?

****

Severus was a little late. As discreetly as he could, he slipped into a chair in the last row, as far away from Lucius and his fiancée as possible. The new robes were a bit itchy and uncomfortable but that was nothing compared to how he felt when he looked at the happy couple. The crash of his heart breaking was so loud in his own ears that everyone present _had_ to hear it. There was no way he could survive the reception; just sitting there for the ceremony was hard enough. He would just go wish them well, make up an excuse and get back to Hogwarts to lick his wounds. He didn't care if he was being rude. It was just too painful.

But getting away wasn't quite as simple as he had thought. As he shook Lucius' hand, a horribly forced smile on his lips, the man pulled him closer and hissed into his ear, "I want a word with you. As soon as I can get away. And don't you dare sneak off before that." Before Severus had time to protest, Lucius had already released him and was smiling to an elderly witch behind him in the queue. Thoroughly nonplussed, Severus retreated to a corner and scowled at everyone who tried to approach him. He had come to the stupid wedding. What right did _Lucius_ have to be angry with _him_?

Lucius shook hands with every single guest, exchanging pleasantries and thanking them for coming. When it had gone on for an hour, Severus decided that he was going home. He didn't even _want_ to hear what Lucius had to say.

But just as he left the safety of his corner, Lucius turned up at his elbow. "Leaving so soon? At least let me escort you to the door."

Severus had no choice but to take Lucius' arm and allow him to lead him away from the other guests. As soon as they were out of everyone's sight, Lucius opened a door at random and shoved him inside. The room turned out to be a large bathroom, complete with a marble tub the size of a small swimming pool.

Not even looking around, Lucius turned to Severus the second the door slammed shut behind them. "I've had it with you! You have been acting very odd today. Turning up late, acting like the party is unbearably boring and then trying to leave without saying goodbye. It's not seemly."

Odd? Not _seemly_? That was too much for Severus. He just snapped. He grabbed Lucius forcefully and slammed him against the wall.

"Stop toying with me!" He was almost yelling but didn't care one bit if someone overheard. "You've been flirting with me for ages but ever since I got the Mark you hardly even look at me."

Lucius' eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you think I was doing?" he hissed, reminding Severus of a snake about to strike. "Get your hands off me, you filthy half-blood!"

That was below the belt. For a moment, Severus saw red. He slammed Lucius to the wall again, this time so hard that the man's head met it with a crack. "_Filthy half-blood_, is it?" he snarled. "You didn't seem to think so when you introduced me to the Dark Lord as the last Prince. Or when you kissed me. I thought you _liked_ me! I thought you wanted..."

Lucius moved so fast that Severus had no time to react before their positions were reversed. Suddenly it was him pressed against the wall with Lucius bearing down on him. "Liked you? _Wanted_ you? I don't fuck _children_, Sev."

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been a child for a long time. I'm bloody eighteen!" Severus tried to twist out of Lucius' grip, but only managed to get one hand free. Without even thinking about going for his wand, he slapped Lucius in the face as hard as he could.

"So that's what all this is about, then? You want me to fuck you? That can be arranged," Lucius hissed and tore Severus' new, expensive robes open so violently that buttons flew everywhere.

It was very unnerving, standing there half naked with Lucius' eyes moving up and down his body. Severus tried his best to sound angry rather than intimidated. "I thought you just made it clear that you are not..."

"Interested?" Lucius finished his sentence and kissed him hard. It was more like a continuation of their fight than a real kiss: all teeth and violence. Severus didn't want to kiss back. He wanted to push Lucius away and leave the Manor and never come back. But his body seemed to have other ideas. Especially as Lucius forced a knee between his legs, the velvet of his robes rubbing deliciously against his groin. To his ultimate embarrassment, he felt his cock harden. Lucius would never miss that.

He didn't. "You _like_ this, Sev," he whispered, breaking the kiss. "Being at my mercy like this, half naked and pressed against a bathroom wall like a cheap _whore_."

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but his words were drowned in a moan when Lucius ran his fingers over his cock, easily finding every single sensitive spot. It felt so much better than when he touched himself that it drained the anger and embarrassment out of his mind, leaving only a desperate desire for more touch.

But Lucius' fingers didn't linger on his cock for long. They ghosted over his balls and then moved further back. He spread his legs instinctively, giving Lucius better access. A finger pressed into him, dry and harsh and violating. It hurt and Severus remembered that he was not supposed to like this.

He tried to struggle, but Lucius trapped his hands easily above his head and leaned closer, pressing him against the wall. "Oh no, you don't," he hissed, face just inches from Severus'. "First you act like a barbarian because I'm _teasing_ you and when I get serious you back out? I don't think so."

"But I've never..." The plea was out before Severus could stop himself. It sounded pathetic, feeble and scared, even to his own ears. He bit off the rest of it, fervently wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

A cruel smirk spread on Lucius' face. "Never done it before? Don't worry," he leaned even closer so that his lips brushed Severus' ear, "I won't be gentle."

He kissed Severus again. This kiss had none of the violence of the first one; it was slow and sensual and much more dangerous. Severus got so lost in it that all fight went out of him. He leaned against Lucius, shamelessly rubbing his cock on his thigh.

When Lucius suddenly let go of him and stepped back, Severus was too dazed to react. He just watched dumbly as Lucius snapped his fingers. A small house-elf appeared immediately, looking tired and harassed. "What is Master wanting?" it asked in a wheezy voice.

"Get me the green phial from my bedroom," Lucius ordered and turned back to Severus. When there was no answer, he turned back. "Dobby, if you don't get me the phial of lubricant right now, I will make you rip your guts out and hang yourself with them."

The elf recoiled from Lucius' expression. "Yes, Master. Right away, Master. Dobby is very sorry, Master."

As the elf disappeared, Severus finally realised that he was free for the moment. If he didn't do something now, Lucius was going to _rape_ him. Trying very hard to forget that last thought, he pointed his wand at Lucius. "Get away from me!"

Lucius laughed in his face. "You are not going to curse me, Severus." He grabbed the wand and tossed it aside. "You want me to do this. If you didn't, you would not have bothered with a warning."

Before Severus could come up with a retort, the elf reappeared, confusing his thoughts. It bowed so low that its large nose almost touched the floor and handed Lucius the requested item. "Master's lubricant, Master Lucius, sir. Is Master wanting anything else or can Dobby go back to serving Master's guests now, sir?"

"All I require is privacy. Go away and don't let anyone come here." Lucius advanced on Severus again. "My head still hurts from you manhandling me. For that alone, I ought to fuck you dry, but I really don't need the additional discomfort."

Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to keep fighting, flee or just stay and submit. He had wanted Lucius for as long as he could remember. But not like this. Not rushed and angry and doing this just to hurt him. Lucius didn't give him time to think. Unbuttoning his robes with one hand, he leaned in to kiss Severus again. He knew Lucius was only doing it to distract him and keep him pliant, but that didn't mean it wasn't working.

It would have been much easier to fight if Lucius had bitten him or hit him or _something_. Anything but those sweet, intoxicating kisses that rained on his lips. They were so close that Severus felt more than saw that Lucius was fully hard for him. He slicked his cock with the lubricant and let the phial crash carelessly to the floor.

Severus let Lucius force him around, taking care to bang his forehead against the wall, and drop his robes on top of the mess. Lucius was moving so fast and fighting so unfair that he simply forgot to fight back. Then it was too late: Lucius was pushing his cock between Severus' arse cheeks.

"Do you remember what I promised?" Lucius whispered and thrust into him. Hard. It _hurt_. It hurt so much that Severus' sight blurred. Coloured stars danced in his vision. He bit his lip, trying not to scream.

Without pausing, Lucius started to fuck him fast and deep. Severus tried to relax to ease the pain, but it was impossible. Concentrating on his arse only made him feel it more keenly. "Is this better, then? I'm not _toying with you_ any more, am I?" Lucius hissed into his ear, timing his words with his thrusts.

"I think I liked you better when you were. Or even when you were ignoring me," Severus managed to grind out.

"Is that so?" Lucius slowed down and changed his angle a bit. Suddenly he was hitting something that felt so unbelievably good that Severus couldn't hold back a moan. Lucius chuckled against his neck and did it again. "So, you do prefer _some_ toying, perhaps?"

"You haven't exactly asked me what I prefer." Severus tried to sound cold and bitter, but a hitch in his voice betrayed him. He felt so far out of his depth that he wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry. Lucius was thoroughly confusing him.

"I don't need to. I know exactly what you prefer." Lucius was whispering again, lips touching his ear. "You like being taken like this. Fucked hard against a wall, your sweet little arse filled with my cock again and again." The words made Severus shiver. It was true; he did like this. Lucius was fucking him more gently, making it feel so good that nothing else mattered. The world was narrowing down. There was nothing but him and Lucius. Only Lucius' cock sliding in and out of him, his own erection brushing against the cool tiles, his balls tightening... With a choked cry, Severus came harder than ever before. It was so intense that he barely heard Lucius mock him.

"Very nice, Sev. If I had known you were that easy to please, I would have done this a long time ago." With a few more hard thrusts, Lucius finished and pulled out.

He laughed cruelly as he adjusted his clothing. "You try to be so tough and proud, but deep down you're just a slut, Severus. The next time you want me to fuck you, just ask. There is no need to attack me first."

In a swirl of robes, he was gone and Severus was alone, naked and shivering, feeling rather used. Slowly, Lucius' parting words began to sink in. _Next time_?


End file.
